Touhou vs. Capcom/Kaijin no Soki
Bio Sōki is a strong warrior who possesses the dark power of the Oni. He goes by many names besides Sōki, such as Hideyasu Yuki, the Blue Demon, Oni of the Ash, and God of Darkness. Having learned about Hideyoshi's insidious scheme, he sets out on a journey to burn the Genma trees and defeat the Genma running rampant across the land. Wielding two swords with grace, precision and power, Hideyasu is soon referred to by townsfolk as "Kaijin no Sōki", Oni of the Ash, due to his extreme resemblance to the Oni God. Sōki's travels are aided by a young creature by the name of Minokichi. He provides Sōki with instant "teleportation" travel, insight on the various creatures and places they traverse, and quips about the allies they eventually obtain. Sōki uses a variety of heavy broadswords and katanas. Movelist Skill Cards *Skull Thrust: Soki takes a step forward and thrusts his sword out. *Kabuto Wari: Soki lifts his sword up and slams it down for an overhead attack. *Tetsu Sai Hazaki: As you are hitting the enemy, Soki does an upward slash that can count as a launcher for air combos. *Hajiki Issetsu: Soki poses with his sword and if he is attacked with any normal or special move that is not a projectile or a grab, he will counter attack and place his opponent in crumple stun. *Ouichi: Soki stabs his sword into the ground. This is meant to be a followup to knockdowns. It also has to be blocked low. Spell Cards *Joukaken “Sword of Purification”: Soki throws his red sword out, which catches fire and spins up in the air. Then it stops, aims at your enemy and attempts to cut them. If Soki doesn’t hit with the first strike, he could be left wide open. *Oni Senjutsu: A chargeable Spell Card that has three stages. If you charge to the first stage, then Soki will unleash a quick slice that does a wallbounce. If you charge to the second stage, Soki will do a slice that forces the opponent into a dizzy animation, and then finishes them off with a jumping slash of his sword that does a great amount of damage. The third stage of this charged Spell Card is unblockable and does an obscene amount of damage. In order to start charging, you have to hold the buttons down after you activate the Card. *Onimusha Transformation (Needs 3 Cards): Soki transforms into a demonic form where he gains super armor against all normal and special attacks, but he can still be thrown or struck by Spell Cards. When he strikes the opponent several colored orbs come out that benefit Soki. Red orbs go to Soki's special Soul Gauge above his Hyper Gauge which allow him to perform his Last Word. Yellow orbs restore Soki's health a little and blue orbs give Soki more Spell meter. When you enter this mode, your Spell meter begins to act as a timer and it slowly drains. Once your gauge reaches zero, Soki returns to normal. During the transformation, you cannot call any partners or switch out. Instead, you use the partner buttons to collect the orbs you have drawn from your opponent. Last Word *Demon Blade: You can only use this move when you are in your demon form and you have collected seven red orbs. Soki pulls out two swords and slashes with one before he crosses them and slashes in an X shape, inflicting a ton of damage. Unlike most Last Words, Soki does not need three cards to perform it, just the seven red orbs. Misc. *Battle Intro: Soki turns to his opponent and draws his sword before saying “Prepare yourself for battle!” *Taunt: He shows his sword and says “Get out of my sight!” *Victory Pose: He sheaths his sword and says “Hmmpt. Pitiful.” Winning Quotes I am Soki …slayer of demons, destroyer of Darkness! I am the Oni of the Ashes! The tempo of the fight was so tedious that I couldn't help but yawn while parrying your attacks. When my mind and body are one, cutting even the strongest steel is no different than slicing tofu! My techniques are unparalleled! Whatever comes, Lamentation shall cut them down! Vs. Self: If you wish to become like me, then you must perfect your swordsmanship. Vs. Asura: What is with barbarians like you who only use their fists? Why do I keep encountering warriors like you and Roberto? Vs. Batsu: Seems like you've battled a swordsman before, and despite your age, you seemed awfully calm. Vs. Frank West and Aya: W-What in the world is that box?! There is a miniature version of myself in there! Vs. Strider Hiryu: You call yourself a ninja, but you stand out far too much. Is your clothing not a hindrance to your work? Vs. Morrigan: I'm not very good around women such as yourself. You would do better to seek someone who is less virtuous than me. Vs. Megaman and Bass: My predecessor went to battle with a weapon that could change shape. Is your arm that weapon? Vs. Ryu and Masamune: I recognize the look in your eyes, warrior. You are one who has discarded all hesitation and possesses the refined soul of a samurai. Vs. Chris, Jill, Saki and BB Hood: Muskets such as yours were once feared, but now they are nothing more than light and noise. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Try as I might, I cannot hate a talker like you... Vs. Dante, Vergil and Nero: My blood is boiling! Are you of demonic lineage!? Vs. Reisen: I was startled by having an illusion appear before me, but I knew it was a fake when the real you screamed. Vs. Jin: I... WIIIIIIIN! Owww! My hands still quaver with pain! Vs. Zero and Hayato: So, that is the sword used by samurai of your land. With something like that, a horde of demons would be tough to handle. Vs. Akuma: You made me use my Oni powers... What manner of being are you? Vs. Reimu and Sanae: The shrine Maidens of my land weren’t this powerful. What land is this? Vs. Gene: That is the hand of a god you possess?! That is hardly fair. Vs. Kaguya: Not every day I come face to face with a princess from old legends. Vs. Meiling and Chun Li: You're a lot tougher than the other women I've met. Is that how they're all bred on the continent? Vs. Sakuya: I never thought someone like yourself can control time. Then again, it's kind of exciting to think how far humans can go. Vs. Yukari: Sorry, but it would be very bad instinct for me to just trust a shady woman that popped out of nowhere. Vs. Utsuho, Mima, Shinki, Seija and Tenshi: I have nothing against you personally, but unless you think of the consequences of your actions, I'm gonna have to draw my sword on you again. Vs. Keine: It feels pretty weird having to fight a history teacher. Vs. Komachi: You really need to do a better job at maintaining the underworld. I can't always be counted on to cut down the undead. Vs. Eiki: If you're so serious about maintaining the dead, maybe we can work together. Vs. Nitori: Wow. You collect these? I didn't know humans have advanced so far. Vs. Momiji: You...actually, you're more of a heavenly dog than the ones we usually see. Vs. Iku: Tell the dragons not to worry. I'll be sure to protect the natural order with my life. Vs. Suika: Jeez! Now I know why alcohol is so looked down upon! Are you even old enough for that stuff? Vs. Byakuren, Ichirin and Murasa: There must be some way for both Kami and Buddha to coexist. Vs. Captain Commando, Arthur and Phoenix Wright: Not what I expected, but I'm glad to know that there are humans out there fighting for justice. Vs. M. Bison and Wesker: If you're our god, then all life truly is damned. Vs. Dr. Wily and Tron: Bring on an army all you want! My sword alone will be enough! Vs. Yuuka and Mamizou: I didn't know the natural world can be so deadly. Vs. Remilia, Flandre, Kogasa, Medicine, Cirno, Rumia, Mystia, Wriggle, Koishi and Roll: I'm ashamed to have been forced to draw my blade against a child. Vs. Jon Talbain and Felicia: You may be a creature of the night, but I can't bring myself to draw my blade on you. Vs. Cammy: You shouldn't be putting yourself through such dangerous situations like that. Vs. Yuugi: Only one Oni was meant to prevail today. Vs. Tessa: I hope you realize that your knowledge holds more weight than you think. Vs. Satori: Don't think you can read my blade so easily. Vs. Firebrand: I don't feel the slightest pity for a creature like you. Vs. Anakaris: Sorry, but your time already passed, and now you must rest. Vs. Yumemi: Sorry, but the supernatural is something humans should not get involved in. Vs. Amingo: I'm honestly too confused to bring my blade down on you. Vs. Nue: So this is the power of a Nue.... Vs. Sonson: Many of my countrymen have talked about your grandfather's exploits. Vs. Spender: You'll need more armor on you to defend against my blade. Vs. Hina: Taking away my misfortune sounds way too convenient. Vs. Kasen: I hope you’re treating that dragon with respect. That’s a sacred animal, ya know? Vs. Dan: My sword wasn't meant to be drawn on those with no substance. Vs. Ken: You’ve got good flames, foreigner. Use them well. Vs. Nick: Don’t worry. These things always go down quick with my blade. Vs. Seiga: A samurai serves honor, not wicked hermits. Ending (Soki arrives back in a Japanese village.) Soki: Phew….Compared to battling Yami, Fafnir was no laughing matter….At least I can rest now…. Voice: Hey, you! (Soki turns and sees Meira.) Meira: You’re the samurai involved with the Yami case and who defeated Fafnir, Right? Soki: Yes…. Meira: Well, I was beaten by a Miko, and my self confidence has dwindled. I was about to commit Seppuku, but then I heard about you and wanted to take you on. What do you say? Soki: Very well, I accept your challenge. Prepare yourself, female Samurai! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom